


Stone Cold

by aestivali



Category: Ancient History RPF, Historical RPF, Roman Empire RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antinous is gone, and Hadrian is left alone - alone with the statues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlinytheYounger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlinytheYounger/gifts).



i.

Under his fingers, the stone was cold.

Hadrian sighed. “Why did you leave me alone, my love?”

ii.

Another month, another statue. Just like the rest.

“Very good,” he said to the artist.

But when he turned away, he had the feeling of being watched.

iii.

Late at night, in a dark corridor, he heard an unearthly grinding.

When he looked, there was nobody but the statues.

iv.

Hadrian had suspicions long before he saw it happening.

But nothing could soften the shock of it: Antinous turned to look at him - marble, cold, and empty-eyed.

v.

Every day, now, he would see them. Staring at him, daring him to - _what?_

“What do you want?” he called.

There came no reply.

vi.

He dreamed of them now, too. Rows and rows of beautiful sculptures - a hundred eyes that should not see, all fixed upon him.

vii.

Always, they were watching. Always, they were there. Each one, as he drew near, acknowledged him - but none ever spoke.

Hadrian clenched his sweaty hands, and wondered how much more he could take.

viii.

On the anniversary of Antinous’s death, he cracked.

“Why won’t you leave me alone?” he cried.

A chill wind rushed through him. Inside, he felt cold as stone.


End file.
